


Let me find the demon inside you

by AReshet



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Story Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), Deep Route Spoilers (Mystic Messenger), F/M, Gen, Mentioned Rika (Mystic Messenger), Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AReshet/pseuds/AReshet
Summary: A few months after Rika's death, Jumin receives weird letters and messages from an unknown person. The letters are all about happiness, dark side of his soul and eternal paradise. The Unknown mentions something only Rika could know, so Jumin decides to make an investigation and after a while he finds the headquarters of the Mint Eye.Rika is alive and she is willing to help Jumin to find his own demon.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Rika
Kudos: 2





	Let me find the demon inside you

The headache was too strong today. It could be less severe if Jumin took pills. But he didn’t want to. He spent the whole night, drinking wine with his best friend. It was bad for his health, schedule, work. But he wanted to have just a little sign he was still alive. Even if this sign was an ongoing headache.  
Someone opened the door. Even without looking at the incoming person, Jumin could say for sure that it was Jaehee. She put a stack of letters on his desk and superficially glanced at his tie. It was tied way worse than usually.  
\- Are you sure you don’t want me to filter your correspondence, Mr. Han? Do you need anything else?  
She was talking with worry in her voice and that made Jumin mad. Did he look so bad? He had to be a perfect worker, he had to let his heavy thoughts go. But it was impossible not to think about Rika’s death. He took a deep breath, measuring the height of the stack of letters with his eyes.  
\- There is no need, I can take care of my correspondence myself. Bring me a glass of water in 9 minutes and 30 seconds.  
Once the door was closed, Jumin put the documents he worked with aside and took the first letter. Advertising, letters from business partners, some free tickets and vouchers… The only one weird letter drew his attention. The craft paper envelope was decorated with a sticker of an eye. Jumin opened the envelope and read the letter. “Jumin, don’t forget that there is a demon inside you. Set it free and join me. For the eternal paradise”.  
There were no sender address and no signature. It could be a prank, but Jumin didn’t care about it. He took that letter and useless advertising spam and threw them all in the trash.  
Once Jaehee came back with a glass of water, he was already in his normal working state, negotiating with someone about delivery by phone.  
Jaehee was the only one employee who noticed the changes in their boss behavior. Maybe he didn’t change at all, but it was all because she knew about Rika’s death. Deep inside she was glad to have Jumin as her boss. She was totally exhausted and devasted by the news of Rika’s death, but Jumin inspired her with his ability to be master of himself.

Today was the day when Jumin came back from the first business trip abroad since Rika’s death. Jaehee could say she had missed him. Of sure, it was easier to ignore her sorrow when no one knew about it. But since the funeral, everything had changed. And she felt like an abandoned anchor that was supposed to end its life, drowning in the furious ocean.  
Jumin asked her not to do anything with his correspondence. She would gladly get rid of all the letters she received for the last week as Jumin’s assistant, so there was one more reason to be happy because of his return.  
Jumin entered the hall with the calmest facial expression ever. He looked even more perfect than before. Finally, something usual came back to the new dark period of her life.  
\- Good morning, Mr Han! Here are your correspondence and documents to sign. You have a meeting with the CEO of “Kim and Co.” at 2 pm. Is there anything you need?  
\- Good morning. A cup of Taiping Hou Kui tea, please.  
He entered his cabinet and quietly closed the door. Jaehee was so relieved. It was great to be busy. It was even better to feel the connection with her normal life.

Jumin threw all the advertising letters in the trash. He was surprised to find out only one letter from a “Mint eye” person. Somehow the mystery person sent him an email while he was abroad due to the business trip. “Wait for a gift. It will help you to accept your darkness and see the light”.  
There was no gift in the letter. The letter was just like others. Happiness, eternal paradise… He didn’t understand the meaning of these words, but without any reason, he felt like these letters were from her. Even if it was a stupid prank, it made Jumin feel better. Rika was the only one who asked him to notice his dark side and assured him it could make his life easier. He dropped the letter and the envelope in the shredder and tapped the button to turn it on.  
There were some documents to sign, so Han closed his eyes to clear his head. Once the pen touched the paper the work had started…

At the end of the working day, Jumin had only a few tasks to finish. He had to get prepared for the negotiation with foreign grape suppliers. There wasn’t a problem for him at all since they had been working for a pretty long time. But the thoughts about the gift made him excited. He got a lot of gifts, but this one was like a dangerously weird surprise and he loved this feeling.  
\- Mr Han, there is a parcel for you. Unfortunately, I can’t track the sender. Let me know if I should utilize it…  
\- No, just give it to me.  
Jumin knew that it was impossible to track the sender. He tried to do it himself, but the “Mint eye” person acted like a ghost. He took the parcel and sent Jaehee away before she could notice weird blinks in his eyes.

The door was opened unusually fast and loud, so Jaehee got a little scared. Jumin looked weird. There was no word to describe his expression, but it certainly was something closed to fury or excitement.  
\- I need a digital scan of all the pages with marks. Contact the security team and ask them to track the sender based on the marks. And I’m going home.  
He quickly went through the hall and went into the elevator, leaving Jaehee perplexed. It was the second volume of the Bestiary book Rika gifted him once. He needed to have a glass of wine to forget the message left in the book. “For eternal paradise. See you soon” and some weird number. The only person who could make him feel such strong emotions. And if there was a slight glimmer of hope that she was alive, he could do anything to find her.


End file.
